


The collaring of Stiles Stilinski

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Derek Hale is happy to collar his beloved sub Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The collaring of Stiles Stilinski

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/teen%20wolf/01BDSM%20verse_zpshoop4fjf.jpg.html)


End file.
